Remember? Prologue
by kamaitachiakira
Summary: What's bothering Quistis so much? Queifer. So far... PG's the rating. It'll increase later...


Disclaimer: All the FFVIII characters and thingies belong to Squaresoft. I, the humble kamaitachi, am merely borrowing. So, don't sue me please...

Notes/Warnings/What are you to find in this fic: 

· This fic is going to be a Quistis/Seifer fic. So, if you cannot tolerate Queifers... well, don't read it. Just leave...

· There are LIME and LEMON in some of the fic's chapters, not all (just watch the rating when I post it to know). If you think you can handle that, go ahead. (I'll try to make a separate chapter for the LEMON)

· Some flashbacks. And a little bit of spoiler inserted (but that wouldn't be bothering, would it?).

· You might find slight unsuitable language. But very rare, I think.

· I'm still an amateur in writing. So, please forgive me if this fic does not give you any satisfaction.

Remember?

_Chapter 01: Return of Memories, Return of You_

Light flashes of splitting thunders scarred the light blue sky once in a while. Soon, a bunch of jealous grey clouds strode to steal its place in the sky from the dominating sun. _It's going to rain._ Not quite yet, but soon...

Months had passed since Ultimecia's defeat. Come to think of it, it had almost been half a year. Squall had been appointed the Commander. He didn't refuse and he became stressed out, but Rinoa was always there for him. And Cid, being the father he always was to all of the Edea's Orphanage gang, helped Squall through his inexperienced days of being a Commander, despite his own business of being the Headmaster. His wife, the lovely Sorceress Edea, was having her peaceful days. Sometimes there, beside Cid and the Orphanage gang in Balamb, or spending quality times with Ellone in Esthar. Speaking of the Sorceress, her knight—now former knight, must remain unforgotten. Seifer Almasy, given considerations by Cid and not to mention Edea's reasoning that it was her fault that Seifer got involved, was granted a second chance to train in Balamb Garden—after having a very long time of _suspension_, of course. Well, people would just have to see whether the suspension would work for him or not. A question lingered. _How will the Orphanage gang take him back?_ They should know. They knew that Seifer was part of them too—was also one of the kids in Edea's Orphanage.

Yes, the whole Ultimecia incident had brought so many changes. It had also given them a chance to recall what had been forgotten from the past.

_The past..._ Was it really forgotten? Maybe not. True, the constant use of GFs had effected the poor SeeDs' memories. But some things are just not meant to be forgotten.

Quistis Trepe, the talented SeeD, leaned her arms on the rails in the Quad. Alone, she was. Nobody would want to be there in such weather. But maybe... it was just the right kind of situation for her to... think? Why in such place, in such weather? Because it was her chance to be alone, to take off her mask of the gentle smile. Indeed, nobody would notice that lack right now. Her azure eyes were looking far, far away into a nowhere land. Thinking... _Of what? The past?_ Yes. _Those forgotten memories?_ No, she wouldn't be able to forget, even though she had tried. Certain memories kept bothering her. _Memories of what?_ It was more the question of who, with the matter of what. _No..._ She didn't want to remember. She didn't want to relive it inside her head. But the cruel fate had its ways.

_The time compression..._

_... I float in cosmos for the place to return_

_living or dying, there is no meaning..._

The time compression had helped them defeat the horrible witch. The next thing, all she saw was white.

_... even past and future, I have none_

_there is no one, and I'm not alone either..._

Voices started to echo. _I know those voices..._ She didn't want to hear them. _Those voices... Mine... and..._

_... quietly, like crushing waves_

_that is, ah.... like a cradle..._

She was there again. Like a ghost from the future, she was watching... Forced to see what she had tried to blur out of her mind, what she had tried to lock out of her thoughts. Forced to hear, to listen to those voices, which confirmed the existence of those moments within reality. _No! Please! Don't remind me of it!_ Of all the others, why must've she came to those parts of her memories?

_... I float in cosmos for the place to return_

_sacred love for you, there is no meaning..._

Emotions clashed. Between refusal, acceptance, denial, and confession of truth. More emotions... clashed... and... ---! It was all white again, bright with lights. _Lamps?_ She was in a room, back in the present. _The time compression has ended..._

A drop... two drops... and three... And it all fell... _It's raining._ The rain halted her train of thoughts. Quistis didn't make any attempt to move, to get a shelter, instead of getting soaked in the open air. _Let it all wash away._ She shut her eyes, letting the heavy pouring raindrops drench her all over, sending cool waves down her spine. She wanted to be lost in the rain. But, somewhere in the background, she could still hear her name being called through the loudspeaker. It seemed like she was wanted in the Headmaster's office by the minute. She wondered...

***

Quistis, with her bangs draping half wet on her shoulder, her drenched clothes changed to dry, now stood before Cid and Squall inside the Headmaster's office. _They seem to have been talking about something._

"Quistis, what've you been doing?" Cid questioned. "You look like... um..."

"A mess," she finished for him. "Yes, I know. I was in the shower when you called me, and, I kinda put my clothes on in a hurry." she made a false excuse.

"Oh, sorry. We didn't mean to put you in a rush."

"No, it's okay. So... *ehm* what did you call me here for? Anything urgent?"

"Uhm, well, actually, it's nothing urgent. But we figured that you might be excited to hear it as soon as possible. Uh... Squall, maybe you'd like to tell her about it."

Squall looked at Cid from the corners of his eyes and cleared his throat. Not wasting any words, he went straight forward, "Quistis, how would you like your Instructor's License back?"

There was silence for a while. _Are they going to make me an instructor again?_ Quistis knew what she had heard, but she didn't know how to react to it. Sure, she was more than happy to accept it. She liked that job very well. But, why all of the sudden? Should she ask?

"Well, Quistis? Are you going to accept it?" Cid asked.

"Of course." She smiled. _Just take it!_ Maybe it was better not to question. "I would love to be an instructor again. When will I start?"

"Possibly tomorrow, if you don't mind. Or, is that too soon?"

"No, tomorrow's perfect."

"Great. Everything's settled then, since Squall already agreed and he's okay that I'm gonna borrow one of the most intelligent Seeds' time."

His comment flattered her.

"And, oh, by the way, you know that Seifer is going to return to the Garden tomorrow, right?"

"Tomorrow? I didn't know that." Nobody ever told her. Maybe someone did, or at least talked about it, but she must've missed it. She wondered where this conversation was going to lead.

"Oh, you didn't? Well, he is returning tomorrow, and he will also start his training just as soon."

"So... he will be training as a SeeD candidate starting tomorrow?"

"Exactly. And I'm going to put him under your charge."

_My charge??!_ "You mean, I'm going to be _his Instructor_?"

"Yes..."

_Shit! Not when I'm like _this_!_ She wouldn't be able to cope with Seifer when she was having problems that concerned about _him_. She had to find an excuse to get away from that responsibility. "Wouldn't it be better to put him under a more experienced instructor's charge? I failed in making him a SeeD the last time, remember?"

Cid laughed. "You weren't the only one who failed. Besides, the problem was more in him rather than the instructors. Don't worry, I know you'll do just fine. I'm counting on you, Quistis."

_Damn!_ Cid had put some trust on her. And she knew that both Cid and Squall were expecting her to make sure that Seifer becomes a SeeD this time. His skill and intelligence were too excellent to be wasted. She had to do this. It was one way to prove her compatibility of being an instructor. "Alright," she said. "I'll do my best. I won't disappoint you." She wasn't smiling anymore. She wasn't sure if she could keep her words when the last thing she wanted to do is to see Seifer again. "Now, may I be dismissed?" It was unusual of her _to ask,_ instead of waiting _to be_ dismissed.

"Why? You got something to do?"

"Yes, kinda..." she lied.

"Oh, well, I was expecting to be able to talk to you a little bit more. But, I guess it's not really important, so, yes, you may be dismissed."

"Thank you, sir." She saluted to both the Commander and the Headmaster. And then, she left the office.

Cid and Squall watched as she made her way out of the office. They noticed a slight lack of mood from her ever since Cid told her that she was to be in charge of Seifer. She had kept her composure pretty well. But, the way she had paced through the door, and the slight frown, didn't hide her uneasiness.

***

A loud *BANG!* was heard as Quistis shut the door of her room. She cursed as her body sank to the floor. Leaning against the door, she held her knees close to her chest. _Damn! I thought I was over with it!_ She knew she wasn't. She had only fooled herself that she was. _It was just some foolishness adolescents do!_ She had kept assuring herself that what they had had meant nothing, and that she should just forget about it, about him, and just go on as if nothing had ever happened, as she had thought it would be best, although it was unfair to either him or her. But, alas, the Time Compression did a very good job - it ruined the whole manipulation of her memory.

_... I float in cosmos for the place to return_

_sacred love for you, there is no meaning..._

T.B.C.

A/N: Cliffy, huh? He...he... I wanna leave a question for you, readers. What do you suppose happened between Seifer and Quistis? Have a guess! And see how it will turn out to be! I've left clues all over the fic. A thing or two should cross your mind.

Another DISCLAIMER: The words in-between the Time Compression scene is taken _randomly_ from the translation of a song: _Cradle_ by L'Arc~en~Ciel (check out the lines in blue)

**CRADLE**

by: L'Arc~en~Ciel

  
iki o shinaide me o tojite  
tada nagare ni yudanemashou  
  
aoi tsuki no inryoku ni  
yura yura yure shizunde yuku  
  
sotto namiutsu you ni  
sore wa ah... yurikago no you ni  
  
I float in cosmos for the place to return  
living or dying there is no meaning  
  
kako mo mirai mo nani mo nai  
dare mo inaishi hitori demo nai  
  
sora ga mune ni tokete  
yagate ah... hitotsu ni natte  
  
I float in cosmos for the place to return  
living or dying there is no meaning

I float in cosmos for the place to return  
living or dying there is no meaning  
  
I float in cosmos for the place to return  
sacred love for you there is no meaning

**CRADLE** (translation)

by: L'Arc~en~Ciel

don't breathe, close your eyes

let's just entrust with the flow

in the gravity of the blue moon

I flow softly, sinking

quietly, like crushing waves

that is, ah... like a cradle

I float in cosmos for the place to return  
living or dying there is no meaning

even past and future, I have none

there is no one, and I'm not alone either

the sky melts in my chest

soon, ah... become one

I float in cosmos for the place to return  
living or dying there is no meaning

I float in cosmos for the place to return  
living or dying there is no meaning  
  
I float in cosmos for the place to return  
sacred love for you there is no meaning

Closing note: As usual, please tell me what you think... tell me if there's any grammatical mistakes, spellings, etc... Flames are welcome. But, please be constructive. And thanks for reading.......!!! (And don't forget to read the next chapters, okay...?) ^_^ 


End file.
